ErlebnisWald 2
ErlebnisWald 1 Teil 10 Nach dem Essen ging Kylian zu einer kleinen Bühne und stellte sich an das Mikrofon. "Nachdem nun alle satt und zufrieden sind, denke ich, wird es Zeit, dass das Brautpaar seinen ersten Tanz wagt", sagte er lächelnd und seine Musikerfreunde standen ebenfalls auf, um ihre Instrumente zu holen. Oliver legte sein Besteck zur Seite, stand auf und reichte Ainslie die Hand. "Bist du soweit?" Ainslie strahlte ihren Mann verliebt an. "Ja, schon seit beinahe 10 Jahren." Sie erhob sich und ging mit Oliver zur Tanzfläche. Henry sah den beiden lächelnd nach und Kylian gab seinen Freunden das Zeichen, dass es losgehen konnte. Oliver war ein geübter Tänzer. Er hatte schon als Teenager Unterricht genommen, wie es sein Vater für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Bevor der Tanz begann, ging Ainslie zu Kylian. "Kann ich mir auch ein Lied wünschen?" Kylian nickte. "Kennst Du "At the Beginning"?" Kylian überlegte kurz. "Ja, kenne ich. Allerdings ist das ja ein Duett", sagte er und sah sich dann kurz um. "Allein würde das nicht wirken. Ich werde mal meine Schwester fragen, ob sie mir aushelfen kann." Er verließ kurz die Bühne und ging zu seiner Schwester. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung nickte diese und kam mit ihrem Bruder zurück zur Bühne. "So, du bekommst dein Lied", sagte Kylian lächelnd und gab Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ainslie ging wieder zu Oliver und wartete, dass die Musik einsetzte. Kylian und seine Schwester hatten wundervolle Stimmen. Oliver und Ainslie begannen zu tanzen. Ainslie hatte das Gefühl, als würde alles um sie herum versinken. Sie hörte nur die Musik und sah in Olivers Augen. Der Text dieses Liedes spiegelte genau wieder, was sie fühlte. Oliver war etwas überrascht, über dieses doch etwas... unkonventionelle erste Lied, sagte aber nichts dazu, dass sich Ainslie dieses Lied offensichtlich gewünscht hatte. Als das Lied beendet war, applaudierten die Gäste und die Tanzfläche wurde auch für alle anderen freigegeben. Kylian wollte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, mit seinen Ehemann zu tanzen und überließ seinen Freunden die musikalische Leitung für einen Tanz. Nachdem der Tanz zu Ende war, gab Ainslie Oliver einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit einen anderen, sehr stattlichen, jungen Mann tanze oder?" Ainslie zwinkerte Jimmy zu. "Falls er mit mir tanzen möchte." "Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Oliver und Maria kam auf ihn zu, weil sie mit ihrem Papa tanzen wollte. Jimmy ging gleichzeitig auf Ainslie zu und verbeugte sich dann höflich. "Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er lächelnd. Ainslie neigte leicht den Kopf. Nach Jimmy tanzte Ainslie mit Henry. "Ach Henry. Die Hochzeit ist einfach wundervoll. Vielen Dank. Gibt es eigentlich auch Kuchen?" Henry lachte. "Ja, natürlich. Kylian und ich haben einige gebacken", erklärte er und sein Ehemann war bereits dabei, die Hochzeitstorte und verschiedenen Kuchen nach draußen zu bringen. Natürlich durften auf der mehrstöckigen Torte nicht die kleinen Marzipanfiguren fehlen, die wie das Brautpaar aussahen. Begeistert ging Ainslie um die Torte herum und stupste Maria an. "Sieh nur. Dort sind sogar Hilda und Hector." Wie gut, dass jemand fleißig alles fotografiert und filmte. Gemeinsam mit Oliver schnitt Ainslie die Torte an. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie nach dem Tortenmesser griff und sich Olivers Hand auf ihre legte. Nachdem die Torte angeschnitten und verteilt worden war, setzten sich alle wieder und ließen es sich schmecken. Da Oliver nicht allzu viel für Kuchen und andere Desserts übrig hatte, war er schnell fertig und warf Kylian einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich erhob. "Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte er, bevor er ins Haus ging. Kylian lächelte leicht und sah auf die Uhr. Er würde Oliver ein paar Minuten Zeit lassen, bevor er Ainslie zum Musikzimmer brachte. Kurz bevor Ainslie mit ihrem Stück Kuchen fertig war, ging Kylian ebenfalls ins Haus und kam bald darauf wieder zurück. "Ainslie, Oliver will dich sprechen. Ist wohl wichtig", sagte er an die Braut gewandt. "Komm', ich bring' dich zu ihm." Verwundert erhob sich Ainslie. Was könnte Oliver nur wollen? Kylian führte Ainslie zum Musikzimmer und klopfte kurz an. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ Ainslie eintreten. Mit großen Augen sah Aisnlie das veränderte Zimmer. Überall Blumen Rosen und Lilien. Mit zitternde Knien setzte sie sich auf einen extra vorbereiteten Sessel. Kylian lächelte Ainslie noch kurz an, dann schloss er leise die Tür und blieb in der Nähe, damit nicht irgendjemand zufällig auf die Idee kam, nach dem Brautpaar zu suchen und sie zu stören. Nachdem Ainslie sich gesetzt hatte, begann Oliver auf dem Klavier zu spielen. Kylian hatte eine nicht gerade einfache Melodie komponiert, aber Oliver war nach einigem Üben dazu in der Lage gewesen, es problemlos zu spielen. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, blickte Oliver zu Ainslie. "Du wolltest, dass ich für dich spiele. Es war mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an dich." Ainslie sah Oliver staunend an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber es kamen einfach keine Wort. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Ainslie auf, ging zu Oliver an Klavier und setzte sich neben ihn. Das ihre Wangen nass von Tränen waren, bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Zärtlich nahm sie Olivers Gesicht in beide Hände. "Du hast mir heute viel mehr geschenkt, als dieses Lied." Sie schluckte. "Den ganzen Tag schon. Ich hatte immer wieder Zweifel, ob du mich nicht nur wegen der Kinder heiratest, oder wegen deines Ehrgefühls bezüglich unserer ersten Nacht." Vorsichtig strich sie mit einen Daumen über Olivers Sommersprossen. "Aber die Blumen, die Art wie du dieses Lied gespielt hast, und sogar deine sichtbaren Sommersprossen. Ich zweifle nicht mehr und.. Ich liebe dich auch sehr. " Dann gab Ainslie Oliver einen langen Kuss. Oliver erwiderte den Kuss und sah Ainslie dann einen Moment lang schweigend an. "Ich bin froh, dass du keine Zweifel mehr diesbezüglich hast. Du sollst in dieser Ehe nicht unglücklich sein", sagte er. "Ich habe dir sicher nicht aus Selbstsucht einen Antrag gemacht." Kylian stand noch immer lächelnd in der Nähe der Tür. Er hörte keine Musik mehr, aber er erwartete trotzdem nicht, dass die beiden da so schnell wieder rauskommen würden. Bis dahin würde er hier Wache schieben. Das war seine Art von Hochzeitsgeschenk. "Ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, Oliver." Ainslie hielt Olivers Gesicht immer noch zwischen beiden Händen. Wieder küsste sie ihn, aber diesmal ließ sie ihre Lippen über seinen Hals bis zu Ohrläppchen wandern. In sehr intimen Momenten war ihr aufgefallen, dass er es sehr mochte. Eine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zum obersten Hemdknopf. Henry machte sich langsam Sorgen. Weder sein Ehemann, noch das Brautpaar waren bisher zurückgekommen. Er stand auf und ging ins Haus, auf der Suche nach den anderen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Kylian vor dem Musikzimmer stehen sah. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er. "Und wo sind Ainslie und Oliver? Im Musikzimmer?" Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, aber sein Ehemann hielt ihn zurück. "Na, na, na. Da gehst du jetzt besser nicht rein", sagte Kylian. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge." Henry legte den Kopf schief. "Sie... machen doch nicht das, was ich glaube, oder...?" "Ich habe nicht nachgesehen, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie sich da drin nicht nur einfach anschweigen." Eine ganze Weile später lag Ainslie entspannt neben ihrem Mann auf dem weichen Teppich. Sie setzt sich halb auf und lächelte Oliver an. "Ich denke mal, dass es kein Zufall ist, dass hier aufeinmal ein Teppich liegt." Spielerisch fuhr sie mit dem Finger über Olivers durchtrainierte Brust. Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. "Das hier... ist eine Ausnahme", stellte er klar. Es wurde langsam spät und Henry beschloss, Jimmy und Maria ins Bett zu bringen. Ainslie und Oliver schienen aktuell ja... beschäftigt zu sein. Die Kinder fragten natürlich, wo das Brautpaar war und Henry antwortete nur: "Die beiden... besprechen gerade etwas Wichtiges. Jimmy und Maria waren schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass das wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit war, beließen es aber dabei. Ainslie beugte sich schmunzelnd über Oliver und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das sagen wirst." Spielerisch folgte ein Kuss auf die Brust. Oliver hielt sie auch nicht auf. Ainslie spürte, wie die Hände ihres Mannes an ihrem Körper empor wanderten. Nocheinmal eine ganze Weile später standen sie dann wirklich auf. Ainslie Frisur war völlig ruiniert, aber sie schmunzelte nur. Die High Heels zog sie auch nicht mehr an. Die ganzen Knöpfe Ihres Kleides waren jedoch trickrich. "Oliver, schaust du bitte, ob ich alle erwischt habe?" Oliver zog sich gerade seinen Gehrock über und nickte dann. Zwei Knöpfe waren nicht richtig zugeknöpft, was er schnell änderte. "So, das müsste stimmen", sagte er. "Können wir gehen?" Er reichte Ainslie die Hand. "Ja, wir können." Ainslie legte ihre Hand in die von Oliver. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie in der anderen. Bevor Oliver die Tür öffnete, hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne. "Oliver, ich war.. All die Jahre oft sehr garstig zu dir. Das... Tut mir leid. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht wirklich so meinte. Die ganze Zeit über. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte." Oliver drehte sich zu Ainslie um. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst", sagte er. "Ich habe dich in der Vergangenheit sicherlich auch nicht immer mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt. Ich denke, wir sind dann quitt." Für einen kurzen Moment lang lächelte er seine Frau an und öffnete dann die Tür. Kylian stand noch immer in der Nähe und drehte sich lächelnd zum Brautpaar um. "Hallo, ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. "Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass das Lied, das ich komponiert habe, so lang geworden ist. Es gab wohl eine Zugabe, was?" Ainslie wusste, dass ihre aufgelösten Haare, die zerknitterten Klamotten und allein die Tatsache, dass sie gut zwei Stunden in dem Zimmer waren, Bände sprach, doch sie reckte einfach ihr Kinn. "In der Tat, wir haben jeder einzelne Kadenz durchdiskutiert." Kylian grinste breit. "Oh, sehr schön. Dann hat dir das Lied wohl sehr gefallen. Freut mich", sagte er, klopfte Ainslie auf die Schulter und versuchte ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, aber da war wenig zu machen. Henry kam gerade wieder die Treppe herunter, nachdem er die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte. "Oh, da seid ihr ja wieder...", sagte er etwas verlegen, da ihm auch nur zu bewusst war, was seine beste Freundin und sein ältester Bruder die letzten zwei Stunden getan hatten. Ainslie lächelte. "Ja, das Lied war wunderschön." Sie sah kurz zu ihren Mann. "Es war für uns beide wichtig." Ohne Olivers Hand loszulassen, umarmte sie kurz Kylian und dann Henry. "Gäste sind wohl nicht mehr da, oder?" Henry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die sind alle in den Pub gegangen", antwortete er. "Und die Kinder habe ich ins Bett gebracht." "Danke", sagte Oliver und nickte seinem Bruder kurz zu. Ainslie wandte sich Oliver zu. "Dann können wir uns ja zurück ziehen. Was hältest du davon, wenn ich uns noch einen Imbiss aus der Küche hole?" Leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. "Ich habe jetzt ein wenig Hunger." Kylian lachte. "Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Musizieren macht mich auch immer hungrig", sagte er grinsend und Henry stieß ihm in die Seite. Wenn Oliver anwesend war, war es ihm etwas unangenehm, wenn jemand solche Witze machte. "Wir... werden dann auch mal ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht", sagte Henry und zog Kylian dann mit nach oben. Oliver wandte sich an Ainslie. "Ja, ein Imbiss ist wohl eine gute Idee", sagte er. "Brauchst du Hilfe in der Küche?" Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber bevor ich uns einen Imbiss hole, ziehe ich lieber das Hochzeitskleid aus. Du kannst es dir einfach bequem machen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Hand in Hand ging das frischgebacken Ehepaar die Treppe hinauf. Oliver öffnete seiner Frau die Knöpfe des Kleides. Ainslie musste schmunzeln. "Hat sich gar nicht gelohnt es wieder anzuziehen." Sie ahnte die Reaktion, drehte sich schnell um, und gab Oliver vorsorglich einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. Schnell schnappte sie sich einen einen Stoffbeutel und war wieder aus der Tür raus. Oliver sah Ainslie kurz nach, zog sich dann den Gehrock aus und nahm sich sein Buch zur Hand, bevor er sich auf das Bett legte. Aus der Nachttischschublade holte er seine Lesebrille, putzte diese kurz und begann dann zu lesen, solange Ainslie weg war. Ainslie duschte schnell und zog dann das Negligeè an, das sie extra für diese Nacht gekauft hatte. Es war dunkelgrün, bodenlang und durchsichtig. Es wurde vorne zugebunden und hatte einen V-Ausschnitt, der bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. Der Rand des Ausschnitts war mit Spitze besetzt. Einige Dinge konnte man daher nur erahnen. Zu dem trug Ainslie darunter einen passenden Spitzenslip. Schnell ging sie in die Küche und stellte einen Imbiss für Oliver und sich zusammen. Keine 10 Minuten später betrat sie mit einen Tablett in den Händen wieder das Schlafzimmer. "Da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe du hast wirklich Hunger." Oliver sah von seinem Buch auf und musterte Ainslie kurz. "Du wolltest das heute wohl unbedingt noch anziehen, ja?", fragte er nur und legte sein Buch zur Seite. Er nahm seiner Frau das Tablett ab, damit sie sich auf das Bett setzen konnte. Ainslie setzte sich schmunzelnd aufs Bett und griff nach dem frischen Baguette. "Oh ja, dass musste sein. Ich habe es schließlich extra für diese Nacht gekauft." Sie schmierte Butter auf zwei Brotscheiben und legte etwas Camenbert darauf. Eine Stück davon gab sie ihrem Mann. "Gefällt es dir?" Oliver nahm dankend die Brotscheibe entgegen. "Es ist... hübsch", sagte er nur, da er nicht gut darin war, Komplimente zum Aussehen zu machen. "Hast du dir schon Gedanken über die Hochzeitsreise gemacht?" Ainslie naschte ein paar Trauben und streckte sich dann auf dem Bett aus. Oh, das tat gut. "Ich dachte wir könnten gemeinsam mit den Kindern für ein paar Tage an die See fahren. Baden, Sandburgen bauen. Vielleicht eine Bootstour machen. Jersey oder Guernsey eventuell. Was hältst du davon?" Ainslie zog ihr Kopfkissen zu sich heran und machte es sich gemütlich. "Das klingt sehr gut. Die Kinder werden sich sicherlich freuen", erwiderte Oliver und nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand, nachdem er genug gegessen hatte. Er stellte das Tablett zur Seite und las noch ein wenig. Wirklich müde war er noch nicht. Schon etwas undeutlich kam von Ainslie die Antwort: "Dann können wir es den Kindern ja morgen sagen und vielleicht schon einmal nach einem Datum und einer Unterkunft suchen." Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, war sie eingeschlafen. Die Aufregung des Tages war einfach zu viel gewesen. Oliver wollte noch etwas erwidern, als er sah, dass seine Frau bereits eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke bis über ihre Schultern, damit sie nicht fror, las noch eine Weile weiter, löschte dann das Licht und schlief kurze Zeit später ebenfalls ein. In der Nacht musste sie sich wieder an Oliver gekuschelt haben. Jedenfalls erwachte Ainslie mit ihrem Kopf auf der Brust ihres Mannes und ihrem Arm über seine Mitte gelegt. Oliver bewegte sich schon. Offensichtlich war er auch bereits wach. Noch mit geschlossen Augen murmelte Ainslie "Guten Morgen. Wir haben doch gestern wirklich geheiratet, oder?" Oliver drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. "Guten Morgen. Nun, da wir beide den gleichen Ehering tragen, denke ich, ist das ein guter Beweis dafür", sagte er und richtete sich leicht auf. Henry und Kylian schliefen noch nach dem anstregenden vergangenen Tag und sie hatten nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit aufzustehen. Ainslie schmunzelte und es zeigten sich wieder Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. "Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht einfach nur geträumt habe." Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Natürlich trug Ainslie immer noch das Negligee, das jetzt allerdings so verrutscht war, dass wirklich nichts mehr der Fantasie überlassen wurde. Seufzend stand sie auf und zupfte alles zu recht, dann griff sie nach ihren Morgenmantel. "Ich denke die Kinder werden bald wach. Ich werde in die Küche gehen und mich ums Frühstück kümmern." Bevor sie den Morgenmantel schloss, drehte sie Ainslie wieder zu Oliver um. Das folgende lag ihr schon lange auf dem Herzen. "Oliver, bisher... Immer wenn wir.. Nun habe ich die Initiative ergriffen. Wenn ich so etwas wie dies hier," sie deutete auf das grüne Nichts, "trage, würde es mich, und sonst auch, freuen, wenn.. Du auch mal die Initiative ergreifst." An Olivers Gesichtsausdruck war keine Reaktion abzulesen, als er zu Ainslie aufsah. "Ich verstehe. Ich werde darauf achten", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich frische Kleidung aus dem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen. War es falsch gewesen, etwas zu sagen? Ach Ainslie vielleicht solltest du lieber mal deine Klappe halten, schalt sie sich selbst. Dann holte sie sich doch lieber schnell richtige Kleidung aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer. Kurz darauf zauberte Ainslie in der Küche mit den Resten des Hochzeitsessen spanisches Omelette, verschiedene Variationen an Sandwiches und frische Pfannkucken, die sie mit den Resten der Schokocreme bestrich und aufrollte. Es duftete köstlich durchs ganze Haus. Oliver kam eine Weile später in die Küche, nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte. Er hatte noch drei Tage Urlaub genommen, um nicht direkt nach seinem Hochzeitstag wieder arbeiten gehen zu müssen. "Brauchst du noch Hilfe? Soll ich den Tisch decken?", fragte er seine Frau und wollte sich einen Kaffee holen. Jimmy und Maria waren mittlerweile auch wach und gingen nacheinander ins Badezimmer. Von Henry und Kylian war noch keine Spur. Ainslie hatte gerade das Lied vor sich hingesummt, zu dem sie gestern ihren ersten Tanz getanzt hatten. Sie griff nach der Kaffeekanne und goss Oliver einen Becher Kaffee ein. "Ja, dass wäre prima. Ich schaue mal kurz nach Henry und Kylian, ob sie auch schon mit uns frühstücken wollen." Schnell gab Ainslie ihren Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann die Treppe hoch. Vor Henry Zimmer stoppte sie abrupt und klopfte an. "Hallo ihr Turteltauben. Schon wach?" Henry hob kurz den Kopf, nur um ihn einen Moment später wieder auf Kylians Brust zu legen, der einen Arm um seinen Ehemann gelegt hatte und ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Sie hatten am vergangenen Abend es nur noch geschafft, sich eine Schlafhose anzuziehen und dann ins Bett zu fallen. "Fast", rief Henry dann verschlafen und blinzelte kurz. Ainslie steckte ohne Gnade ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein. "Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Wollt ihr runter kommen, oder soll ich euch eine Kleinigkeit hochbringen. Weil ihr zwei euch die letzten Tage so abgeschuftet habt." Henry gähnte. "Wir würden gerne noch eine Weile liegen bleiben. Wenn du uns etwas bringen könntest, wäre das toll. Aber wir können uns auch später etwas holen", sagte er und drückte sein Gesicht an Kylians Brust. Jimmy und Maria waren währenddessen ins Esszimmer gegangen, wo ihr Vater den Tisch bereits gedeckt hatte. "Guten Morgen, Papa", begrüßten ihn die beiden und setzten sich dann. Ainslie lachte ihre beiden Freunde an. "Ich glaube ich halte euch lieber etwas warm. Ihr zwei seid doch wieder eingeschlafen, wenn ich die Tür zu machen." Fröhlich pfeifend hüpfte sie die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Esszimmer. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden." Schnell gab sie Jimmy und Maria einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch. Ainslie nahm sich etwas von dem Omelett und wandte sich dann an ihren Mann. "Hast du den Kindern schon von unseren Urlaubsplan erzählt?" Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte warten, bis du da bist", sagte er und blickte dann zu seinen Kindern. "Wir wollten die Hochzeitsreise mit euch verbringen und ans Meer fahren. Würde euch das gefallen?" Die Kinder strahlen. "Oh ja", sagte Maria. "Wir waren so lange nicht mehr an einem Strand. Ainslie strahlte ebenfalls. "Prima. Ich war auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht am Strand. Wir können Sandburgen bauen, kleine Holzschiffe, die wir auf dem Wasser fahren lassen können, und wir könnten vielleicht auch Drachen steigen lassen." Ainslie schwelgte in Erinnerungen. "Euer Onkel Henry und ich haben früher die Drachen immer selbst gebastelt. Wenn ihr möchtet, können wir das auch machen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie auch ihren Mann an. "Wärst du auch dabei?" Die Kinder sahen ihren Vater erwartungsvoll, der schließlich nickte. "In Ordnung", sagte er. Er wollte seine Kinder nicht enttäuschen. Von oben war zu hören, dass sich Henry und Kylian scheinbar gerade ins Bad schleppten. "Einen Drachen haben wir noch nie gebaut", sagte Jimmy lächelnd an Ainslie gewandt. Ainslie Augen begannen zu leuchten und begeistert erzählte sie von all den Drachen, die sie und Henry gebaut hatten. "... aber der Drachen war so natürlich viel zu schwer und ist abgestürzt.. Wenn ihr wollt, zeige ich euch wie man die Dichte des Holzes bestimmt und vielleicht findet ihr so ja heraus, welches Holz das richtige ist." Henry und Kylian schienen sich aufraffen zu können, die Treppe herunter zu kommen. Schmunzelnd stand Ainslie auf, füllte je einen Teller mit Leckerein für die zwei und stellte ihnen auch den Lieblingstee auf ihre Plätze. "Guten Morgen", nuschelten die beiden und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. "Danke für das Frühstück." Das Ehepaar hatte nicht einmal die Kraft gefunden, sich normale Kleidung anzuziehen. Beide saßen für sie ungewohnt in viel zu weiten Pullovern und Hosen am Tisch und sahen noch lange nicht so aus, als wären sie wirklich wach, aber der Hunger hatte sie aus dem Bett getrieben. Gut gelaunt lachte Ainslie die beiden an. "Esst liebt schnell auf, bevor ihr einschlaft und mit den Gesicht ins Essen fallt." Sie sah zu Oliver und streichelte kurz über seinen Handrücken. "Legt euch doch noch mal hin. Wir fangen dann schon einmal an aufzuräumen." Sie lächelte. "Anfangen sollten wir mit dem Musikzimmer. Es wäre schade um all die Blumen." Oliver nickte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, während Henry und Kylian schweigend ihr Frühstück aßen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, standen sie auf und gingen wieder nach oben. Die Kinder sahen den beiden schmunzelnd nach. "Die beiden schlafen jetzt sicher den ganzen Tag", meinte Maria und lachte leise. "Oh ja, dabei war es gestern nicht mal ihre Hochzeit." Ainlis biss sich auf die Lippen, aber den Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. "Wenn ihr alle satt seid, räume ich schnell ab." Sie wandte sich an Jimmy und Maria. "Im Wohnzimmer, in der Kommode, stehen ein paar Vasen. Könnt ihr die holen und schon mal mit Wasser füllen." Ainslie ging ins Musikzimmer und sammelte die Blumen zusammen. Sie waren zwar schon dabei zu welken, aber in den Vasen, würden sie schnell wieder an Form gewinnen. Ihren Brautstrauß hatte sie bereits zum Trocknen aufgehängt. Jimmy und Maria trugen die Blumen eifrig in die Küche, um sie in die Vasen zu stellen. Lächelnd sah Ainslie ihnen nach und drehte sich zu Oliver um. "Oliver, ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt der richtige Augenblick ist, aber.. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir mit einen Baby noch warten? Im Moment ist es perfekt so wie es ist. Sie sollen sich nach dem Verlust Melissas nicht zurück gesetzt fühlen, weil ein Baby viel Aufmerksamkeit braucht." Oliver sah zu Ainslie herüber. "Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte er. "Ein Baby ist vor allem eine große Aufgabe für dich, deswegen solltest auch du entscheiden, wann du diesen Schritt gehen möchtest. Und du sollst dich auch nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen. Ich bestehe nicht auf ein weiteres Kind." Er sortierte die Notenblätter ordentlich und legte sie auf das Klavier. "Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich ein weiteres Kind als Möglichkeit ausschließen möchte." Ainslie schob gerade den Sessel zurück an die Wand. "Das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich würde mich über einen gemeinsamen Sohn oder eine gemeinsame Tochter von uns beiden sehr freuen. Hoffentlich mit krausen Haaren und ganz vielen Sommersprossen." Mit einen schelmischen Grinsen sah sie auf den Teppich und rollte ihn zusammen. "Den sollten wir vielleicht vorsichtshalber gut aufbewahren." Oliver hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte aber nichts. Er sah sich kurz im Raum um. Es schien alles wieder wie üblich auszusehen. "Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig", sagte er schließlich. Die Kinder hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit um alle Blumen gekümmert und Maria hatte sich eine weiße Lilie ins Haar gesteckt. Teil 11 Vier Wochen später war die kleine Familie zurück aus den Flitterwochen. Sie saßen alle versammelt im Wohnzimmer von Henrys und Ainslies Haus und schauten sich die Urlaubsfotos an. Ainslie, Jimmy und Maria waren braun gebrannt, während Oliver nur leicht getönte Haut hatte. "Hier seht ihr unsere Sandburg. Hier wie mich Jimmy und Maria im Sand eingraben und wie sie dann kichernd wegrennen." Ainslie sah schmunzelt ihren Mann an. "Was nicht im Bild festgehalten wurde, ist der glorreiche Moment, in dem Oliver mich wieder ausbuddelt." Henry und Kylian lachte. "Ganz offensichtlich hattet ihr viel Spaß", sagte Henry und die Kinder nickten. "Ja, Mama hat uns sogar gezeigt, wie man einen Drachen baut und den haben wir dann steigen lassen", erzählte Jimmy und merkte gar nicht, wie er Ainslie gerade genannt hatte. Maria merkte es ebenfalls nicht, als sie sagte: "Ja, Mama hat uns auch viele Geschichten darüber erzählt, wie sie früher mit dir Drachen gebaut hat, Onkel Henry." Oliver blickte zu seinen Kindern. Scheinbar waren sie so weit, Ainslie als ihre Mutter zu sehen. Das war ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ainslie blinzelte und stellte das Glas wieder ab, aus dem sie gerade einen Schluck trinken wollte. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört? Hatten Jimmy und Maria wirklich "Mama" gesagt? Sie sah zu ihren Mann und dann zu den Kindern. "Habt ihr eben wirklich Mama gesagt," fragte sie ungläubig." Die Kinder blinzelten kurz überrascht. "Ähm, ja, haben wir wohl", meinte Maria schließlich und lächelte Ainslie dann an. "Du bist doch jetzt unsere Mama, oder nicht?" Jimmy blickte zu seinem Vater auf. "Oder dürfen wir Ainslie nicht Mama nennen?" "Natürlich dürft ihr das", erwiderte sein Vater. Ainslie stand auf und umarmte die beiden. "Ja, das bin ich." Ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Ich freue mich nur so, dass ihr mich Mama genannt habt." Die Kinder lächelten und legten ihre Arme um Ainslie. Henry lächelte ebenfalls. Er freute sich so sehr für seine beste Freundin. Es bedeutete ihr sicher viel, dass die Kinder sie nun als ihre Mutter akzeptierten. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zur Feier des Tages einen Kuchen backen? Mit ganz viel Schokolade vielleicht?" Ainslie wischte sich die Tränen weg und nickte begeistert. "Ja, gerne." Strahlend umarmte sie dann auch Oliver. "Das war eben ein Geschenk, als würden Weihnachten und Ostern zusammenfallen." Für einen kurzen Moment war ein kleines Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht zu sehen. "Das freut mich für dich", sagte er und er sah seinen Kindern nach, die bereits mit Henry in die Küche gingen. Kylian schmunzelte leicht, stand auf und streckte sich. "So, das ist ja alles sehr aufregend, aber da ich in der Küche nicht gerade ein Genie bin, verzichte ich mal darauf, beim Backen zu helfen. Ich muss mich noch um einen Auftrag für einen Kunden kümmern." Er gab Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Mama-Sein." "Danke!" Ainslie strahlte so sehr, dass sie der Sonne Konkurenz machte. "Schoko-Kuchen ist zu verlockend. ch werde dann zu Henry und den Kindern in die Küche gehen." Sie gingen einen Schritt und meinte dann leise. "Unseren Kindern in die Küche gehen. Ich könnte sie nicht lieber haben, auch wenn ich sie geboren hätte." Kylian und Oliver sahen Ainslie kurz nach und der Musiker lächelte seinen Schwager an. "Nun, dann werde ich mich mal wieder ins Musikzimmer zurückziehen", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Oliver indessen nahm sich die Tageszeitung und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Als Ainslie in die Küche kam, holte Henry gerade eine Rührschüssel aus dem Schrank, Maria Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und Jimmy mass die Milch ab. "Ihr lasst für mich ja gar nichts mehr zu tun übrig." Ainslie sah sich um und holte dann die Schokolade auch einem Schrank. Seufzend bemerkte sie zu Henry. "Der Umbau des Cottages ist fast abgeschlossen. Gestern ist der Kühlschrank gekommen. Ein riesiger Side-by-Side Kühlschrank mit Eiswürfel-Spender und Eiscrusher. Ich konnte gar nicht aufhören damit zu spielen." Ainslie kicherte. "Du glaubst gar nicht wie häufig ich gestern noch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue küssen musste." Dann wurde sie wieder ernster. "Aber dieses Haus wird mir fehlen. Wir wohnen dann soooo weit weg." Henry lächelte Ainslie an. "Und du wirst mir fehlen." Jimmy runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Ihr wohnt doch dann nur ein paar Minuten voneinander entfernt", meinte er und hob, wie es sein Vater sonst tat, eine Augenbraue. Man konnte deutlich sehen, von wem er sich einige Dinge abschaute. Ainslie sah JImmy schmunzelnd an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. "Ja, das stimmt, aber dein Onkel und ich sind schon eine sehr lange Zeit die allerbesten Freunde und wohnen beinahe 10 Jahre zusammen. Da sind die paar Minuten viel." Ainslie wuschelte dem Jungen durch die Haare. "Aber ich wohne dann mit euch zusammen. Das tröstet mich und darauf freue ich mich sehr." Jimmy und Maria lächelten und kümmerten sich dann weiter um den Kuchen. Henry gab Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich komme dich sicherlich oft besuchen", sagte er schmunzelnd. Ainslie umarmte ihren besten Freund. "Meinst Du wir sehen das zu dramatisch? Ich kann das Cottage von hier aus sehen." Nachdem der Kuchen im Ofen war, ging Ainslie mit einen Becher Kaffee zurück ins Wohnzimmer und reichte ihn Oliver. "Ich hoffe Du kannst einen Kaffee vertragen." Die Abschlussprüfung Ihrer Restauratoren-Zusatzausbildung rückte näher und sie setzte sich mit einem Lehrbuch in einen bequemen Sessel. "Jimmy ist übrigens ganz dein Sohn. Wenn er die Augenbraue hochzieht, ist er genau so unwiderstehlich wie du. Ich musste ihm einfach einen Kuss geben." Oliver nahm die Tasse Kaffee dankend an und hob dann seinerseits eine Augenbraue. "Ich sehe nicht, inwieweit das unwiderstehlich sein soll, aber ich werde deinen Geschmack nicht in Frage stellen", sagte er und las dann weiter die Tageszeitung. Henry kam mit den Kindern ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer, holte aber gleich einen Satz Spielkarten, um ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Nichte und seinen Neffen zu verbringen. Ainslie grinste von einen Ohr zum anderen. "Ich bin mit meinem Männergeschmack auch durchaus nicht unzufrieden." Nachdem sie Oliver den obligatorischen Kuss auf die Augenbraue gegeben hatte, setzte sie sich wieder. "Wenn du gerne einen Kuss haben möchtest, kannst du es aber auch einfach sagen," bemerkte Ainslie mit einen Augenzwinkern. Oliver widerstand dem Drang, wieder eine Augenbraue zu heben und las einfach weiter, ohne auf diesen Kommentar einzugehen. Die Kinder und Henry schmunzelten nur und verteilten die Karten auf dem Wohnzimmerboden, wo sie spielten wollten. Oliver wollte ihnen eigentlich sagen, dass es dafür Tische gab, aber er wollte Henry zumindest ab und zu freie Hand lassen, wenn es um die Kinder ging. Wenn er es so für das beste hielt, wollte er sich nicht einmischen. Nach einer Weile sah Ainslie von ihren Unterlagen hoch. "Oliver, was glaubst du, wann können wir umziehen? Ich werde nächsten Monat ja so um den 15. für eine Woche nach London müssen - für meine Prüfung. Kylian hat angeboten mich mitzunehmen." Oliver sah sofort von seiner Zeitung hoch. Mit Kylian? "Was will Kylian denn in London? Du kannst doch auch einen Zug nehmen...", sagte er und versuchte nicht allzu verärgert zu wirken. "Wir können wohl Anfang des nächsten Monats einziehen." Beinahe hätte Ainslie überrascht eine Augenbraue angehoben. "Er hat ein oder zwei Auftritte in London, warum? Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht allein hinfahren. Zurück komme ich mit dem Zug, weil ich wohl etwas länger bleiben muss." "Nun, wenn du mit ihm zusammen hinfahren möchtest", sagte Oliver nur noch leise und blickte dann wieder auf seine Zeitung, mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Henry blickte kurz zu seinem Bruder und schmunzelte. Er wollte seine Frau wohl nicht mit Kylian allein lassen. Ainslie schmunzelte und tauschte mit Henry einen vielsagenden Blick aus. Dann stand sie auf und setzte sich neben ihren Mann. "Ja, ich möchte mit ihm fahren. Aber noch lieber wäre es mir, wenn wir beide zusammen fahren könnten." Oliver sah seine Frau an. "Ich werde wohl arbeiten müssen", sagte er, auch wenn er wirklich lieber selbst seine Frau gefahren hätte. "Vielleicht... kann ich mir aber frei nehmen", sagte er, nachdem Kylian aus dem Musikzimmer kam und alle fröhlich anlächelte. Vier Wochen später war dann der große Tag des Umzugs gekommen. Die meisten Möbel waren neu. Und davon waren die meisten selbstgebaut von Henry und Ainslie. Für die Kinder, und auch für Oliver, hatten sie sich Überraschungen einfallen lassen. Maria bekam ein Prinzessinnen-Bett mit Baldachin und Vorhängen, Jimmy eigene Bücherborde. In der Mitte des einen hatte Ainslie eine Art Lesepult eingebaut. Legt Jimmy dort ein Buch ab, sah es aus, als würde der Rabe mit Zylinder, der das Fach dekorierte, in dem Buch lesen. Ainslie stellte einen Karton in die Eingangshalle. Die Räume im Erdgeschoss waren schon in den Tagen vorher eingeräumt worden. "Womit wollen wir anfangen? Jimmys Zimmer oder das von Maria?" Jimmy war ganz der Gentleman und ließ seiner Schwester den Vortritt. "Zuerst das Zimmer von Maria", sagte er und seine ältere Schwester sah ihn dankbar an. Oliver stellte ebenfalls einen Karton ab. "Nun, dann gehen wir mal in das Zimmer", sagte er und sah sich kurz um. Ainslie führte sie die Treppe hinauf. Vor der Tür von Marias Zimmer blieb sie stehen. "Jetzt musst du die Augen zu machen und versprechen, dass du sie erst wieder öffnest, wenn ich es dir sage." Maria nickte aufgeregt. Ainslie wedelte mit der Hand vor den Augen des Mädchen, aber sie waren wirklich zu. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und führte Maria hinein. "Jetzt darfst du die Augen wieder öffnen." Maria öffnete sofort die Augen und sah sich staunend um. Sofort fiel ihr das schöne Bett ins Auge. Strahlend ging sie darauf zu. "Das ist ja ein richtiges Prinzessinnen-Bett!", rief sie aufgeregt und drehte sich zu Ainslie um. "Hast du das selbst gemacht, Mama?" Ainslie nickte und gab ihre Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ja, dass habe ich, Liebes. Die Vorhänge hat allerdings dein Onkel Henry genäht." Sie ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. "Leg dich mal aufs Bett und schau nach oben." Maria folgte der Aufforderung und legte sich auf ihr neues Bett. Sie schaute nach oben und lächelte. "Das sieht aus wie der Sternenhimmel", schwärmte sie und winkte ihren Bruder heran. "Jimmy, leg' dich auch mal hin. Das sieht toll aus." Ihr Bruder legte sich ebenfalls hin und schaute nach oben. "Das ist toll", sagte er. "So kannst du sicher gut schlafen." Die Kinder standen wieder auf und Maria umarmte Ainslie. "Vielen Dank, Mama." Ainslie erwiderte die Umarmung. Ihr wurde einfach immer noch so warm ums Herz, wenn die Kinder sie "Mama" nannten. Sie konnte nicht umhin und strahlte Oliver an. "Dann wollen wir uns doch als nächstes Jimmys Zimmer ansehen." Vor der Tür hielt sie wieder an. "So jetzt schließ auch du die Augen." Ainslie war gespannt, ob Jimmy seine Überraschung auch gefallen würde. Sie hatte bereits eins von Jimmys Büchern bereitgelegt. Jimmy war seine Neugier anzusehen und sofort schloss er die Augen. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren und der Junge die Augen wieder öffnen durfte, leuchteten seine Augen, als er das große Bücherregal sah. "Guckt mal, da ist Hector mit seinem Zylinder", sagte er aufgeregt und betrachtete den Schrank lange Zeit. "Vielen Dank, Mama", sagte auch er und, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte, verbeugte er sich leicht vor seiner Mutter. Oliver betrachtete das Möbelstück ebenfalls eine Weile und blickte zu seiner Frau. "Gute Arbeit", sagte er anerkennend. Ainslie deutete einen Knicks an, als Jimmy sich verbeugte. Sie strahlte sichtlich. "Danke, Oliver." Schelmisch lächelte Ainslie ihren Mann an. "Es hat wohl keinen Sinn dich zu bitten, die Augen zu schließen, oder? Für dich habe ich nämlich auch noch eine Überraschung." Oliver hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue und die Kinder betrachteten noch immer lächelnd das Bücherregal, dann jedoch gingen sie zu ihren Eltern. "Wir wollen die Überraschung auch gerne sehen", sagten sie lächelnd. Ainslie gab Oliver natürlich den obligatorischen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. "Dann kommt mal alle mit." Sie führte die drei in die Zimmer von Oliver und ihr selbst und wandte sich dann an ihren Mann. "Du kannst dich doch sicher daran erinnern, das ich solange mit den Bau des Kleiderschranks beschäftigt war?" Oliver nickte. "Nun, ich habe ihn nicht gebaut, sondern dies. " Dann stieß sie die Tür zu dem Raum auf, in dem eigentlich der Kleiderschrank stehen sollte. Stattdessen befand sich doch jetzt ein komplett eingerichtetes Ankleidezimmer. Mit bodenlangen Klappspiegel, Schminktisch. Allen was dazu gehörte. Die Kinder traten staunend in den Raum und sahen sich um. "Oh, da hat Papa ja ganz viel Platz für seine ganzen Anzüge und Krawatten", sagte Maria und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Oliver sah sich ebenfalls einen Moment lang um und blickte zu seiner Frau. "Danke", sagte er und blickte zu seinen Kindern, die das Zimmer ausgiebig betrachteten. Ainslie zwinkerte ihrer Tochter verschwörerisch zu. "Ja, und für meine Sachen ist auch Platz. Ich habe auch viel weniger." Sie führte ihrer Familie die Schubladen vor, die sich von selbst wieder schlossen. Die speziellen Sochenfächer und das elektrische Krawattenkarussel. Einige der Türen trugen das verschlungene Monogram von Ainslie und Oliver. Sehr dezent, aber es passte genau zum Gesamtkonzept des Raumes. "Das ist alles wirklich toll, Mama", sagte Maria lächelnd und nahm eine Hand von Ainslie. "Du bist wirklich sehr talentiert." Jimmy stimmte nickend zu und richtete vor dem Spiegel die Fliege, die er trug. Henry und Oliver waren mittlerweile auf dem Weg nach Hause. Und sie waren nicht allein. Ein kleiner, flauschiger Mitfahrer war dazu gekommen. Ainslie klatschte in die Hände. "Dann lasst und die ganzen Kartons nach oben tragen und auf die Zimmer verteilen. Ist das geschafft, gibt es etwas zu essen. Ich habe schon Salat und einen Auflauf vorbereitet. Der muss dann nur noch in den Ofen." Sie trugen die Kartons nach oben. Ainslie bemerkte dabei nicht, dass aus einen Karton mit ihren Zeichensachen, einige Zettel rutschten. Darunter war auch das Bild von Oliver als Sherlock Holmes verkleidet. Oliver ging hinter Ainslie und sah, dass einige Zettel zu Boden gefallen waren. Er stellte seinen Karton ab und hob die Zettel auf. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er ein Kinderfoto sah, dass ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam. Wo hatte Ainslie es her? Er hatte geglaubt, dieses Foto existierte gar nicht mehr. Er steckte es in seine Jacketttasche, nahm wieder seinen Karton und folgte Ainslie. Als die Kinder wieder nach unten gingen, um neue Kartons zu holen, holte Oliver das Foto wieder heraus und zeigte es Ainslie. "Kannst du mir erklären, wie du an dieses Foto gekommen bist und was genau du damit willst?" Oh nein, das Foto, aber es war ja nichts unrechtes dabei. Ainslie würde nicht lügen. "Ich habe es bei Henry gesehen und es hat mir gefallen, weil du so glücklich darauf aussiehst. Da hat er mir eine Kopie gemacht." Oliver sah leicht verärgert aus. Warum eigentlich? "Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Bild?" "Das Foto ist alt und die Zeit, aus der es stammt, ist vorbei", sagte er und zerknüllte das Foto. "Es gibt keinen Grund, es aufzubewahren." Er warf das Stück Papier in den Papierkorb und ging zum Eingang des Hauses, um einen neuen Karton zu holen. Verständnislos sah Ainslie ihren Mann hinterher. Draußen war der Motor des Transporters zu hören. Henry und Kylian hatten die Holzbestellung also abgeholt. Schnellen Schrittes eilte Ainslie zu ihnen. Sie wollte ihren besten Freund lieber gleich von Olivers merkwürdigen Verhalten erzählen. Henry und Kylian luden gerade das Holz ab. "Oh, hallo, Ainslie", begrüßte Henry lächelnd seine Freundin. "Kommt ihr beim Einzug gut voran? Wir haben auch eine kleine Überraschung für euch." Ainslie begrüßte die beiden. "Die Kartons müssten bald alle im ersten Stock und auf die Räume verteilt sein. Dann machen wir eine Pause. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mit essen. Es gibt Salat und einen Auflauf. Sie sah sich um. "Was für eine Überraschung ist es denn? Ich muss euch aber warnen. Oliver ist nicht bester Laune." Schnell erzählte sie davon, wie er das Bild gefunden und darauf reagiert hatte. "Ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht warum." Henry wurde heiß und kalt. "Oh...", sagte er nur und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Er... mag es nicht, Dinge aus seiner Kindheit zu sehen... Du weißt doch, dass Papa nicht immer... der netteste Mensch war..." Er ging zum Transporter und blickte auf den Rücksitz, wo der Käfig stand, in dem sich der kleine Hund befand, den Henry und Kylian gekauft hatten. "Vielleicht... sollte das mit dem Geschenk dann warten... Oliver hat sicherlich keinen Nerv dafür im Moment..." Ainslie sah Henry fragend an. "War es so schlimm? Dann sollte ich vielleicht noch mal mit Oliver sprechen. Ich wollte ja keine schlechten Erinnerungen wach rufen." In dem Moment war ein lautes Bellen aus dem Transporter zu hören. Ainslie sah auf. "Was für eine Überraschung habt ihr genau mitgebracht?" Henry lächelte leicht, öffnete die Tür des Transporters und hob dann den kleinen Husky aus dem Käfig. "Wir haben diesen kleinen Kerl im Tierheim gesehen und konnten einfach nicht widerstehen", erklärte er und ging mit dem Hund auf Ainslie zu. "Hier hat er viel Platz zum rumrennen." Ainslie war sofort verliebt und fing an den kleinen Hund hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen. "Du bist ja niedlich. Hat er einen Namen?" fragend sah sie Henry an Henry lächelte und strich dem Hund über den Kopf. "Ja, weil er im Tierheim schon so schön geheult hat wie ein Wolf und er somit scheinbar gerne musikalisch aktiv ist, haben wir ihn Amadeus genannt. Ich denke, die Kinder werden damit einverstanden sein, oder? Jimmy mag doch die Musik von Mozart so gerne", erklärte er lächelnd und ließ den kleinen Husky herunter, der sofort alles beschnüffelte und vorsichtig herum tapste. "Amadeus, ja, ich denke, der Name wird beiden gefallen. Habt ihr alles andere für den kleinen auch besorgt? Näpfe, Decke, Spielzeug und Futter?" Der kleine hob gerade sein Bein an einen der Gartenbüsche. "Dann kommt doch mit zum Cottage. Wir machen dann einfach schon die Pause, und die Kinder werden wohl vor Freude kaum etwas essen können." Kylian nickte und holte einen großen Karton aus dem Auto. "Wir haben alles mitgebracht. Das Futter sollte auf jeden Fall für die nächsten Tage reichen", sagte er und holte alles aus dem Transporter. Nachdem Amadeus sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte, rief Henry ihn zu sich und nach einigem Bitten kam der Husky der Aufforderung nach und lief zu Henry zurück. "Ich hoffe, Oliver wird nicht böse sein, dass wir einfach einen Hund gekauft haben, ohne ihn zu fragen..." Ainslie seufzte. Sie war sich nach seinen Verhalten eben nicht so sicher. "Das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Aber so ein Haustier, um das sie sich täglich kümmern müssen. bringt ihnen Verantwortungsbewusstsein bei. Dafür wird sicher auch Oliver sein." Die drei, oder besser vier, gingen den kurzen Weg zum Cottage. Im Eingang standen wirklich nur noch wenige Kisten. Im Erdgeschoss war aber weder von Oliver, noch von den Kindern etwas zu sehen. Ainslie trat an die Treppe und rief nach oben. "Maria, Jimmy, kommt ihr kurz runter? Henry und Kylian möchten euch jemanden vorstellen." Die Kinder kamen die Treppe runter und sie ging nach oben, um mit Oliver zu sprechen. Sie fand ihn in ihren Schlafzimmer. "Oliver, wegen des Bildes. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich an Zeiten zu erinnern, die du vielleicht lieber vergessen möchtest. Dein Lachen hat mir so gefallen. Du tust es so selten und.. Es tut mir einfach leid." Oliver räumte ein paar Dinge in die Regale und in den Nachttisch. "Vergessen wir das einfach", sagte er nur und drehte sich nicht zu Ainslie um. "Ich will nicht darüber sprechen." Er legte seine Lesebrille auf den Nachttisch und daneben sein Buch, in dem er aktuell las. "Die Sache ist damit erledigt." Jimmy und Maria hatten währenddessen mittlerweile Amadeus kennengelernt und sich sofort in ihn verliebt, wie zu erwarten. Sie waren ihrem Onkel Henry und Onkel Kylian mehr als dankbar für dieses Geschenk. Ainslie trat zu ihren Mann und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie merkte, dass er sich sofort anspannte. "Du solltst nur wissen, wenn etwas ist. Ich bin immer für dich da. Wie wir es uns vor dem Altar geschworen haben. In guten und in schweren Zeiten." "Danke", sagte Oliver nur und ging dann ins Ankleidezimmer, um die letzten Anzüge hinein zu hängen. Die Kinder waren mittlerweile wieder im Haus, um ihrem Papa von Amadeus zu erzählen. "Papa, komm' schnell!! Onkel Henry und Kylian haben uns einen Hund geschenkt", riefen sie aufgeregt und Oliver runzelte die Stirn. "Sie haben was?" Ainslie griff nach Olivers Hand. "Einen kleinen Husky aus dem Tierheim. Ich war eben selbst mehr als überrascht. Sie ihn dir an. Er ist wirklich ein lieber, kleiner Kerl." Oliver seufzte nur und ging dann zusammen mit den Kindern nach draußen. Henry und Kylian spielten gerade mit Amadeus, der fröhlich dem Ball hinterher rannte, den sich das Ehepaar zuwarf. "Oh, Hallo, Oliver...". sagte Henry, als er seinen Bruder sah und legte den Ball auf dem Boden ab, damit Amadeus allein damit spielen konnte. "Hallo", erwiderte Oliver mit einem nicht besonders begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck. "Ihr habt also tatsächlich einen Hund für uns gekauft, ohne uns zu fragen?" Henry druckste herum. "Wir... wollten euch eine Freude machen und wir hatten den Hund zufällig gesehen... Wir passen auch gerne auf ihn auf. Er hat doch hier viel Platz. Er wird keinen Ärger machen..." "Trotzdem hätte ich gerne vorher davon gewusst. Ein Hund macht mehr Arbeit, als wenn ihr uns einen Blumenstrauß oder eine Vase geschenkt hättet." Amadeus bemerkte, dass eine neue Person anwesend war und tapste neugierig auf Oliver zu, um ihn ausgiebig zu beschnüffeln. Ainslie griff wieder nach Olivers Hand. "Sieh doch wie die Kinder sich freuen. Wenn Sie ihn mit pflegen, lernen sie doch gleich, was es heißt Verantwortung für ein Lebewesen zu übernehmen." Der junge Hund setzte sich vor Oliver und fing ein Wolfsheulen an. Was extrem niedlich war. "Sieh nur, ich glaube er möchte mit dir reden." Maria und Jimmy gingen auf ihren Vater zu und sahen ihn bittend an. "Können wir den Hund bitte behalten? Wir passen auch gut auf Amadeus auf. Versprochen", sagten sie und Oliver seufzte. "In Ordnung. Der Hund darf bleiben", sagte er und wandte sich an Henry. "Aber ich hoffe, wir werden in Zukunft keine weiteren Überraschungen dieser Art erhalten." Sein kleiner Bruder nickte schuldbewusst. "Ach, nun tu' doch nicht so, als würdest du dich nicht freuen", mischte sich Kylian schließlich ein und brachte den Karton mit den Sachen für Amadeus. Ainslie strahlte Oliver an. "Danke." Dann wandte sie sich an die Kinder. "Sucht doch schon mal in der Küchen einen Platz für seine Futterschalen." Sie kramte in den Karton mit den Sachen für Amadeus. "Und wir müssen einen Platz für sein Körbchen finden." __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__